


Salut d'amour

by KuroNeko414



Series: caesura [2]
Category: Breddy, TwoSet, Twosetviolin, twoset violin
Genre: 100 word drabble thing, Fluff, M/M, love speaks through actions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroNeko414/pseuds/KuroNeko414
Summary: Salut d'amour // Greeting of love100 word drabbles of Brett and Eddy loving each other.
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: caesura [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932196
Comments: 18
Kudos: 51





	1. One

####  Bubble Tea

“Hey Brett, I got you bubble tea!” Eddy called from the door, taking off his shoes at the welcome mat. “What flavor?” Brett called back from somewhere in the house.

Brett was working through the phrasing of the orchestral part, and it’s really getting frustrating. Their subscriber count is climbing higher and higher, now only just about 260k subs left. Brett put the violin away. It’s about time for a break.

“I got you your favorite plain milk tea,” Eddy said, handing Brett the drink as he took out his own. “I love you, man,” Brett said as he slurped. 

* * *

####  Seat belt

Brett opened the door to the driver’s side as Eddy entered through the passengers. As Brett revved the car to ignition, Eddy scrolled through their playlists.

“Put on your seatbelt,” Brett said as he buckled his own. “Alright,  _ mom _ ,” replied Eddy with an eyeroll and a smile. “Ling Ling always put on seatbelt lah! Ling Ling a civil person that care about safety,” Brett admonished in a stereotypical Chinese accent. Eddy chuckled.

“Seriously though, I don’t want to end up as onesetviolin because you were too stupid to not buckle up.” Eddy felt his heart swell and he buckled up.

  
  


* * *

####  Reminder

Rushed footsteps fell on the pavement, keys jingling as one fumbled to open the door. Eddy sat to drive, and Brett was about to sit- “EDDY YOUR VIOLIN!”

“SHI—” Eddy ran back out, whipped the door open as he ran in to get his violin-chan, checking the case to make sure his violin is indeed inside. He closed the case with practiced care, breathing ragged with all the running. He closed the door and locked it then rushed back to the car.

“Seriously man, when will you learn?” Eddy groaned and glanced at his friend as he started the engine.

* * *

####  Sleeping Beauty

“Dammit, Brett, you owe me bubble tea for this,” Eddy hissed under his breath. He carried one passed-out Brett Yang on his back and tried not to drop him as he fumbled with the doorknob. He got in and closed the door with his leg.

Eddy took off his shoes at the door using his feet. He walked to their room and eased Brett off his back onto the bed, taking off his shoes for him and tucking him in. He’d change their clothes but Eddy himself is tired. Eddy got in bed, kissed Brett’s forehead, and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea has been sitting in my masterlist for a while and I figured might as well try to write a few. Hope you like these! :)


	2. Two

####  Jacket

“Hey, have you seen my red- dude come on, I was planning on wearing that today,” Eddy complained at the sight of Brett in his red flannel. Brett shrugged, “Too late, just go wear the green jacket.”

Eddy wrinkled his nose. “You already wore that one like three times this week, it’s gross now. Never mind I’ll just wear the black practice hoodie,” Eddy said, shaking his head. He left Brett to himself. Retrieving the black hoodie, Eddy sighed. Their clothes are virtually indistinguishable. He put on the hoodie.

“Well that’s a tight fit.” Eddy shrugged it off and searched.

* * *

####  Overtime

Eddy rubbed his eyes, displacing his glasses as he yawned. Brett stared almost unblinkingly at his laptop screen, continuing to work. Eddy glanced at the time- it’s 12:42am. Not the latest but still pretty late. “Hey, let’s finish up for the night, yeah?” Eddy suggested.

Brett hummed in response, fingers typing away sluggishly at the keyboard. Eddy nudged Brett’s socked foot with his own and Brett looked up. “Let’s go sleep,” Eddy reiterated. Brett nodded. Eddy closed his windows and shut the laptop, Brett following suit after a moment.

Both men trudged to the bathroom and brushed their teeth.

* * *

####  Caffeine

The dark liquid bubbled, two mugs and a bespectacled man awaiting its completion. Brett put two teaspoons of Coffee Mate in one mug and one teaspoon in the other, then a teaspoon of sugar in the first one. The bubbling noise died down as light spilled into the room.

Brett poured the coffee into the mugs. Metal clinked against ceramic as he mixed both drinks. A taller man emerged into the kitchen, eyes still shut and hair a mess. “G’morning,” Eddy mumbled, taking a seat. Brett pushed a mug his way.

Eddy took a sip, relishing the creamer. “Thanks, man.”

* * *

####  Massage

“Intonation,” Brett sing-songed quietly as he listened to Eddy’s Sibelius. Eddy’s forehead creased in concentration as he continued to work through the phrasing. He stops, removing the violin from under his neck.

“You’re a little too tense there,” Brett said, leaning on the music stand. Eddy stretched his neck side to side. He shook his hands and stretched his arms as Brett watched. “You want a neck massage?”

“Yes, please, that would be great,” Eddy breathed. Brett cracked his knuckles as Eddy took a seat. Small hands smoothed out the knots forming in Eddy’s neck. Eddy melted into the touch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The intimacy of sharing clothes is unparalleled and as a smol person, oversized clothes are _amaaazing._ Tbh I usually get annoyed when someone tells me to stop doing stuff and go to sleep, or at least, I'll resist it. Maybe one day I'll have someone that I'll just accept them telling me to sleep.  
> As for caffeine, I personally prefer hot chocolate, but there's just something about someone knowing how you like your coffee y'know? There's love in being known. Also I've never used a coffee maker in my life. And for that last one, tbh it was supposed to be them reviewing each other's violin playing then I realized I still don't know enough to know what should be pointed out. And after some late night practice, I also want a massage.  
> Hope you like this, it's like past 1:40am right now but I had the creative juice so yeah. Comments = love  
>  ~~Please validate my existence~~


	3. Three

####  **Mental health check in**

Eddy nudges the door slowly open. He could barely see Brett’s figure laid flat on the bed. “You doing okay man?” The silhouette shifted, probably Brett’s head turning to look at Eddy. Brett hums low in response. “Mind if I come in?” Brett beckons him in with a wave.

Eddy crosses the space between them in strides, pulls out a chair and sits beside the bed. “Do you wanna talk about it?” Brett shakes his head, offering his hand forward instead. Eddy takes this as his cue and holds onto it. He caresses it, unaware of the smile it brings.

* * *

####  **Mask**

Eddy stuffs the keys in his pocket, grabs his phone from the table and slings his backpack over his shoulder. “Let’s go,” he announces to Brett, making his way to the door.

“Dude, your mask.” Eddy grimaces and turns around. Brett’s already there with his mask in hand. Eddy thanks him as he grabs it and puts it on.

“‘Ahh the mask’, as if we’re superheroes and not some broke civilian,” Eddy says as Brett locks the door. “Maybe not super, but I think it’s heroism to do that to protect others.” They leave, footsteps in sync on the pavement.

* * *

####  **Breakfast**

Eggs and bacon sizzle on the stove, dark coffee boiling in the pot. Brett hums Introduction et Tarantelle, turning down the heat as he makes to get the dishes out. He sets two plates opposite of each other, chopsticks on top of each. He takes the pan off the stove, sliding the eggs and bacon onto each plate.

Eddy’s epically messy hair enters the corner of his vision. “Morning,” Brett chirps as he pours the coffee into mugs, adds creamer and sugar. The sound of wood sliding on the floor, a soft thump. Brett takes a seat and they eat.

* * *

####  **Cuddling**

“I’m tired,” Brett whines, collapsing onto Eddy on the couch as Eddy lets out an “ouf.” Brett nuzzles into the crook of Eddy’s neck, sliding down between Eddy and the cushions. Eddy sighs and turns slightly to accommodate Brett and to not get his neck absolutely murdered. Not like it hasn’t been by 20+ years of violin anyways.

Eddy cradles Brett in his arms while trying to look at his phone, eventually giving up and putting it down. He decides to just softly rub Brett’s back, enjoying the texture of the fabric himself. Settling into a rhythm, they eventually sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write more of fictober and then I realize: boy I sure have a lot of fricking chaptered works I haven't updated! I was gonna try and do I think the "you did this?" prompt but ended up not having enough brain cells to actually execute what I wanted to write so I just decided to write some new ones of this instead while vibing to my classical playlist (as Free Spotify periodically interrupts with ads). Hope y'all liked this.


	4. Four

####  **Shoulder**

Brett yawns, rubbing at tired eyes despite his mom’s voice nagging at him at the back of his mind, minutely dislodging his glasses. Eddy’s sitting on the couch reading a book, some romance story or whatever. Brett plops next to him unceremoniously.

He leans on Eddy, lodging his chin on Eddy’s left shoulder as if he himself is a violin, eyes lazily skimming over whatever Eddy’s reading. He peers at Eddy’s face, counts him breathing, hears the turn of a page and Eddy’s hand ruffles his hair. Brett settles and falls asleep on his best friend’s shoulder. Hopefully no drooling.

* * *

####  **Smash Bros**

_Clickclackclackclick—_ “No, no, no- dammit.” Eddy laughs as Brett respawns as Kirby, having only one life left. Bubble tea on the coffee table, their socked feet planted firmly on the floor as both boys focus intently on the bright screen. Eddy plays as Princess Peach, emotes once he manages to launch off Brett again and dances in victory.

Brett rolls his eyes, grabs his bubble tea and slurps on it, the ending theme floating about as Eddy puts down his controller. “Come on, old man, you even trying?” Eddy taunts, slurping his own bubble tea. “Yeah, you just got lucky.”

* * *

####  **Spice**

Brett stares at the line of sauces on the table. He can handle a certain amount of spice, but oh boy, definitely not this amount. Why do they keep coming up with stupid ideas like this? Chaos ensues as usual.

“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to,” Eddy says, and Brett is grateful because his throat is burning, stomach churning and he’s definitely hogging the bathroom later. They end the video, save it for later.

It turns out that them drinking coconut milk was useless. Lactose is what helps with the spice. Coconuts don’t produce lactose.

* * *

####  **Scissors, Paper, Rock**

“Scissor, paper rock!” They both roll paper. Eddy turns around to show off the merch, and they roll another one. Scissors. And another. Paper. Rock. They roll for five minutes and dear god, they really do share a brain cell at this point, don’t they?

“You know what we need to do?” Brett says. “What?” “Face the other way, and hold that hand and just turn around, ready?” “Oh, okay.” They turn around facing away from each other. “Scissors, paper, rock!”

Scissors. What the absolute hell.

They roll again. Scissors. Brett slides down and Eddy’s laughing silently against the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like how inspiration always strikes me when I know I should be doing other important stuff like maybe catching up my planner or doing my homework. Like, why it gotta be at this fricking time dammit? Why does it have to be in the middle of the fricking night? ~~Granted my sleep schedule is crap but~~ I really gotta catch up on some schoolwork. My AP Language & Composition hw is just being neglected now. I mean screw essays anyway, I wish we could just have creative writing as an English class bc I'll probably thrive on that.  
> Anyways, isn't it lovely that they have the perfect height difference that Brett can rest his head comfortably on Eddy's shoulder? Love is being able to nap on your best friend's shoulder.  
> Writing the smash bros thing reminded me of when Brett posted a story of Eddy playing against Shaun while reminding Eddy about the Sibelius drop, and man, they're at 2.86M right now holy heck.  
> One thing I share with Brett is terrible spice tolerance and bro I will _not_ have any of those sauces they had, ever.  
> I had to go back to the video to to write out their frustration with all the SPR stalemates they had, and man, imagine being such best friends that they really stalemated 10 times in a row or so. If you and your best friend don't stalemate that many times in a row, are you really best friends? ~~don't take that seriously lol~~

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been sitting in my masterlist for a while and I figured might as well try to write a few. Hope you like these! :)


End file.
